Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a brake system installed on vehicles and more particularly to a brake system including a regenerative brake device.
Description of Related Art
In general, a brake system for vehicles includes, as a main constituent element, a hydraulic brake device configured to give a braking force in dependence on a pressure of a working fluid. JP-A-2004-338582 discloses one example of the hydraulic brake device configured to give a given braking force by a control. In the meantime, hybrid vehicles have received attention recently. In the hybrid vehicles, the braking force is generally obtained by a regenerative brake device. Thus, the hydraulic brake device that gives a given braking force by the control can be employed in a brake system for the hybrid vehicles.